Mononaphthalimide compounds without heterocycle in the aromatic ring are a type of compounds having good anti-tumor activity, of which amonafide (N-(β-dimethylaminoethyl)-3-amino-1,8-naphthalimide) and mitonafide (N-(β-dimethylaminoethyl)-3-nitro-1,8-naphthalimide) have shown the best activity and both entered the Phase II clinical trials (Brana M. F., Santos A., Roldan C. M., et al. Eur. J. Med. Chem. Chim. Ther., 1981, 16, 207). These compounds can insert the base-pair of DNA, inhibit the synthesis of DNA and RNA, and inhibit Topoisomerase II, thus inhibiting tumor.
However, the anti-tumor effect of the compounds is still unsatisfying, so there is an urgent need in the art for developing new compounds with high anti-tumor activity.